Duo's Flash Backs
by TIGERLILYWULF
Summary: just read it


Some parts came be nasty so beware. *thinks i'm so naughty* Hey what else would I think about all day and don't you tell me you don't think nasty once in awhile. And another thing the sex scenes I don't like to write everything out so just use your imagination that's what we have one for. 

I was alone on this beautiful morning all alone Heero was gone on a mission I suppose. I laid on my bed staring at the picture of Heero and me. I was smiling like usual and I had my arm around Heero's neck and he had his around mine, just like ol' buds. I was wearing a blue button down t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I liked the way it looked. Heero was wearing a black button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. We were standing in the park when we took that picture. He was smiling too I couldn't believe he was actually smiling.   
********************   
^Flashback^ 

"I wanna go some place Heero." I said dying of boredom.   
"Where do u wanna go." he asked looking at me from over his laptop then closing it.   
"I wanna go to the park." I said with a smile.   
"Ok." he said putting the laptop away. I rolled off the bed, grabbed my camera, we went to the park, and when we got there I ran over to the ice cream stand. Heero was just walking around. He spotted the fountain and walked over to it. He sat down and looked around.   
*This is nice and I'm glad to come here with Duo, I've always wanted to come here with him for so long*   
Duo came back with an ice cream cone, no wait two ice cream cones.   
"Are you going to eat both of those?" Heero asked with a surprised look on his face. "No... here." I said as I gave him the cone.   
"Thanks Duo." he said as I sat down next to him.   
"Anytime buddy." So we just sat there and ate our ice cream.   
Then I remembered I had grabbed my camera on my way out. I took it out and snapped Heero while he was still eating his ice cream. He finished his cone and looked at me with one of his looks, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I looked up and saw a couple walking together walking hand in hand. I sighed at the sight. Heero must have heard me cause put his hand on my mine and squeezed it gently. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He had my hand in his and was just holding it and gently rubbed my thumb. I smiled and when I looked at him he had a dreamy look on his face,   
*Oh man a kodak moment I need to get this* I took the picture and when he snapped out of his dreamy state and realized I had taken the picture he looked at me then went for the camera, he grabbed it and pushed me into the water and laughed. I came up out of the water and just sat there I could hear some people on the other side of the fountain laughing. Heero had the camera and he took a picture of me sitting in the fountain giving him a dirty look. I got out and tried to dry off by twisting my shirt to get the water out. I went by Heero, grabbed my camera and just walked off. Heero looked up and when he saw me all wet he automatically pictured him naked and wet.   
*Such naughty thoughts Mr. Yuy*   
he smiled at the insane thought. When I finally got dried off I walked back to the park and found Relena hanging all over Heero. ~_~? I stopped dead in my tracks and got really mad, but before I walked over to them I looked around and noticed couples were kissing and making out.   
*I guess they don't care, but wait this is a love park is it not* Then I walked over ,   
"Hi Relena." She turned away long enough from Heero to look at me,   
*Oh it's you* I looked at her,   
*You whore get off Heero now* Heero was just standing there with Relena hanging on his arm. He looked happy.   
*Heero happy? but Relena was hanging all over him and he hates her and that*   
So I said, "Well then I'll leave you two alone since it looks like your having fun." I said with a smile.   
Heero gave me a look *If you leave me here alone with this thing I'm gonna to make your life a living hell*   
Relena said "Good... leave."   
"Hold it before I leave I wanna get a picture of you two love birds... smile Heero."   
I took the picture but he wasn't smiling the only thing he had was the same look on his face that he had giving me a few mins. before.   
^The Look Of Death^   
Relena was getting on his last nerve he bent down and whispered something in her ear. She had a look like *yeah right Heero*   
When he finished she looked at him with the same *yeah right* look. He was getting angry but the only way you could tell he was getting mad was by the evil look on his face and I do mean "evil". Relena let go of his arm, waved, and walked away. I looked at him and when he looked back at me he still had the evil look on his face. I swallowed hard and stepped back. *sweatdrop* He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders *Owwy*   
He leaned forward till his face was level with mine. I looked at him with a painful look *geez let go of my shoulders man your hurting me*   
He must have read my mind cause he loosened his grip. He was still looking at me and I wondered what he wanted. He looked at me for a few more mins and then he kissed me. It was only for a few mins. but that was good enough for me. When he finally pulled away I looked at him with a weird look. I looked around to see if anyone saw but still no one cared. I looked back at Heero who was still gripping my shoulders. I put my camera away and eased his hands off my shoulders. Then I saw Mina passing us by, I pulled out my camera and asked her if she wouldn't mind taking our picture.   
"Okie dokie, she said as she took the camera, now smile." I grabbed Heero so she could take it. Mina took the picture and I thanked her.   
"Bye you guys." she said as she walked off. I turned back to Heero who was still trying to get his sight back cause when she took it, it blinded him. It started to get dark but I could still see where the path was to get home. I looked back and saw Heero snatching things in the air. I laughed and thought   
*Everytime someone took my picture I could always see colors floating in the air* I grabbed Heero and took him home. When we finally got to my place Heero was starting to act silly. It was my place cause I paid for it and Heero was just visiting me from one of the colonies. I opened the door and we stumbled in cause Heero and I were kissing. He just grabbed me and started kissing, *wierd huh?* We started stripping down to nothing, *Oo goodie we're going do it* He threw me on my bed, got on top of me, started kissing my chest, went up to my neck and then finally got to my mouth. He kissed me passionality,   
*Oh man I've died and gone to heaven*   
I wanted him so badly so I opened my mouth, his tongue played teasing games with mine, (it was so cool). He moved his hand down and started to caress my hard member. ( ^_^? I'm sick I just can't help it!) I moaned softly. He moved over my body till his could perfectly rest on mine. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. I smiled and he smiled back. He slowly eased himself inside me. *He doesn't want to hurt me how nice* He slowly started to thrust into me.   
^Oh blast it there's that word again, every time I write that I think of Rei, I wrote that just for you hun^   
I couldn't believe that Heero was doing this to me and we weren't even drunk. I closed my eyes and let my body go with the flow. I could feel a tingle go up and down my spine if felt funny. I could feel Heero kissing my neck and chest and at that moment of pure bliss I felt my body tense and when it did, Heero thrust into me again. I turned my head, open my eyes and looked at the wall while Heero was still kissing me. I felt another moment of bliss and that was when Heero finally released himself in me. I closed my eyes again, felt him ease out of me and lay beside me then I opened my eyes. I laid there still staring at the wall, he leaned over, took my chin in his hand and turned me toward him. He looked at me for a while. Then he lowered his face to mine and he kissed me passionality. I opened my mouth and his tongue found mine and played with it again. When he ended the kiss, he looked at me. I smiled and he smiled back. Then he got up and walked over to the bathroom. I looked at him when he got up, *He has a cute butt* I smiled to myself, *Such naughty thoughts Mr. Maxwell* I closed my eyes and fell asleep the last thing I remember was Heero kissing me on the forehead. 

^End Flashback^   
*************************   
^Back to reality^ 

Why did he leave me without saying good bye? I looked away from the picture and stared at the ceiling. Then for some odd reason I remembered Quatre. ****************   
^At Quatre's house^ 

"Hey Quatre how's it going buddy?" I said as I walked in but then stopped and stared at the sight before me.   
I saw Quatre and Trowa making out and doing god knows what on the couch. So I left them alone and walked on. Then I saw Wufei, he was reading a book in the library. "Hey Wufei how's it going?"   
"Peachy." he said monotone and still reading the book.   
I looked down no one wants to talk to me. So I walked on down the hall, then I walked outside onto the balcony. I stared out at the ocean, it was pretty. Heero walked on down the hall and walked out on to the balcony and saw me. He tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see a weird look on his face.   
"What's up?" I said looking at him.   
Instead of speaking he grabbed me and started kissing me and he forced my mouth open and savagely played with my tongue. We were like that for a while. Wufei shook his head *Boring book* he put it down, *Hmm I wonder what Duo's doing* he got up and walked out of the library and with an eyebrow raised he looked at the site before him. *Poor Duo I forgot to tell him that Heero was drugged*   
When Heero finally let go I took in a deep breath and gripped the rail to keep from fainting and falling to the floor. I looked at him and gave him a *what the hell was that* look. Then Wufei came over and said, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Maxwell, Heero was drugged and so was Quatre and Trowa."   
"So that's why they were doing that."   
"Yeah....." he said, but before he could say anything else Heero grabbed him and kissed him too.   
Wufei was trying to get him off, it was funny to see Wufei trying to get Heero off of him since Heero and Wufei were only friends. To look at this sight you would think differently. Heero finally released him and Wufei walked over to the rail and almost passed out. He took in a deep breath and then turned around. He looked at Heero and I swear, I thought Wufei was gonna get medieval on Heero's ass. But all he did was go over to Heero slap him then he walked away. Heero rubbed his cheek and looked at me with a sad look on his face.   
^End flashback^   
*****************   
^Reality^   
I still kept staring at the ceiling. Then I heard the phone ring. I flipped myself over and grabbed it.   
"Hello."   
"Hey Duo its me Heero." he sounded like he was drunk or something.   
"Oh." I said still a little ticked at him.   
"I'm sorry I didn't wake you up to say good bye but you looked so peaceful so I just left." he said in a little kid voice.   
"Well you could have left a note or something."---- still mad.   
"Oh sorry."   
"Give me that." someone yelled in the background.   
"Hey Duo its Quatre."   
"Oh hey Quatre what's up."   
"Damn it Trowa get Heero off of me.... ah that's better... sorry about that."   
"What's going on?"   
"KUSO he bit me.... you bastard." he heard Trowa shout.   
"Well Heero was drugged and he's going crazy... now he's all over Wufei again." "What?!"   
"Ever since he was drugged he found some sort of beauty in Wufei."   
"Get the hell off of me *bitch slap* see what happens when you try to kiss me."   
"You should be here Duo." Quatre said.   
"Why?"   
"Cause then he wouldn't be all over Wufei."   
"Where are you guys?"   
"We're at.... where are we Trowa...Creeks park downtown."   
"Your here in town!"   
"Yep I guess you'll be here, right."   
"Hell ya well see ya later." Quatre hung up and I hung up too.   
I jumped in the shower and then headed downtown. I saw the guys sitting around the fountain. As soon as I got closer I saw that Wufei was carrying Heero on his back, Quatre was talking to Trowa, and Heero was playing with Wufei's ponytail.   
"Hey guys." I shouted in their direction.   
Quatre looked up and smiled. I walked over there and stared at Heero who was still playing with Wufei's hair. Quatre jumped on me and I almost fell backwards. He finally got off and hugged me.   
"I missed you Duo." he said still hugging me.   
"Ok what's going on?" Trowa got up and dragged Quatre from his grasp on me.   
"They were both drugged."   
"Oh I see." Heero struggled to get down so Wufei put him down and said   
"Now you behave." Heero looked at him   
*Whatever you say Wufei*   
Wufei looked at me and then walked over to Trowa and said something. Heero slowly walked over to me, then jumped on me and started kissing me. I almost fell but then I got my balance back.   
*Thank god, if I did fall I would have broken something*   
Trowa and Wufei just looked at each other.   
*Should we help*   
*Nah*   
Quatre walked over to me and started kissing my neck.   
*What the hell?!*   
Trowa walked over, dragged Quatre back over to the fountain and sat him down. *Damn Heero you have to come up for air sometime*   
I couldn't think, the last thing I remember was blacking out. When I woke up I was at home on my bed. I looked up and saw Trowa.   
"What happened?" I asked.   
"Well Heero was kissing you to death, when Wufei realized you were about to pass out he told me to grab Heero, so he could catch you before you hit the ground."   
"Oh what was Heero trying to do... kill me?" I asked thinking of a why to thank Wufei. "I dunno what he was trying to do.. but I do know this, it seems that when he got drugged he couldn't stop saying your name so I thought you two had done something before he left."   
Trowa said looking at Quatre who was tied up next to Heero.   
"Duo.... Duo." he kept saying.   
"Duo.... Duo." Quatre giggled. Heero and Quatre looked at each other, they moved closer and started nuzzling each other. Trowa stared at them with a weird look. Wufei was asleep on one of my chairs that I had in the corner of my room. I sat up slowly and Trowa helped me. I looked over to see Heero and Quatre kissing and I mean some heavy down right dirty kissing. I had a wide eyed look like I had seen a scary ghost. Trowa got up and tore them apart. Heero was trying to bite Trowa, but Trowa managed to get them apart and get Quatre without being bit. Trowa dragged Quatre into the corner and then sat next to him. I got up and picked up Heero, I don't know why but I did. I stood him up and untied him *not a wise idea* my mind told me. When I got the ropes away from him he lunged at me pushing me on the bed. He got on top of me and then started kissing me like he kissed Quatre. Trowa looked up and asked   
"Do you need any help Duo?"   
I couldn't answer it was like Heero was sucking the life out of me. I put my hands on his chest to push him away but it didn't help. He had a firm grip on my upper arms. *Theirs only one thing to do*   
I raised my leg little by little. Trowa knew what I was gonna to do so he closed his eyes and waited for a scream. I finally kicked him hard enough to push him off so I could get some air. He fell back, curled up and started whimpering. Quatre was crying when Trowa opened his eyes. He looked over at me, I was taking deep breaths. I needed breath bad. Heero was still curled up and whimpering. I got up, walked over to him and glared down at him.   
"Quatre was drugged and you were drugged... was he drugged more?" I asked looking at Trowa.   
"I'm not sure all I remember was when we found him he was going crazy and asking where you were every 5 mintues."   
"Oh that's a change, I knelt down beside him, you left with saying good bye.... do you think I'm gonna just take you back.... and if you do oh your badly mistaken mister Yuy."   
I said glaring at him. He looked up at me with blank eyes like he didn't understand me. I stood up and walked away.   
"I was over my drugged state when I kissed you the first time." he said.   
"So why are you all over me now?" I asked.   
"Cause I missed you." he said as he uncurled from the ball he was in.   
"Oh yeah right, I turned around giving him my best look of death, when you kissed me it was like you were trying to Suffocate ME!"   
"I did that cause ai shiteru." he said sitting up.   
"HA yeah right, I walked over to him, Oh yeah trying to suffocate me means you love me... when you get your head out of your ass and you realized that suffocation is not love and being gently is... then maybe you can say that." I said almost on the verge of strangling him to death.   
He looked at me, I could see him trying to get his shit together.   
"You drive crazy Duo, he said as he got up, and last night I don't even know what I was doing."   
"So you just did it and left expecting me to just take it without saying anything." I said on the verge of crying.   
"Probably." he said monotone.   
"I don't believe it.. do you think you can just fuck me and not think about it.... it actually meant something to me." I said as some tears finally decided to come out.   
"It meant something to you and nothing to me." he said as he backed up to the wall and leaned on it.   
"It meant nothing to you, I clenched my fist so tight that my knuckles turned white, I hate you Heero... from now on when you get hurt you won't see me there to help you, I cried, and another thing Heero I'm going to burn the picture of you and the one we took together."   
I walked over to the table next to my bed, took out the picture out, threw it on the bed and went to the kitchen to get the matches. Heero stood up, walked over to the bed, picked up the picture, and looked at it. Heero remembered that day. Heero remember Duo running up to a girl *I think her name was Mina* and asked her to take their picture, Duo had grabbed me and put his arm around his neck and he put his around Duo's and he smiled happily. Heero smiled when he remembered when he laid Duo down on the bed and made love to him. I came back and snatched the picture from Heero's hand. Heero looked at me with a look that I couldn't describe. I turned away and lit a match, I turned back around to face Heero and then I put the match almost close enough to burn the picture. Heero just looked at me and acted like nothing was going on. Quatre finally got out of the ropes and walked over to me. Trowa was asleep so that's why Quatre got out of his ropes. Quatre walked up to me and said, "Don't do it Duo." (What Relena would say.)   
"I will burn this picture right in front of this emotionless creature." I said as I put the match to the photo and we all watched it burn to ashes.   
Heero was still standing firmly in his place, he watched the flame closely and when the flame almost got to Duo's face he snatched the photo and put the fire out.   
Quatre said looking at me "Emotionless huh."   
Heero put the pic in his pants pocket to keep it from getting anymore ruined.   
Duo walked away from them both and said,"I want you people to get out, all of you, I turned and saw Wufei still sleeping on my chair, except him." I said pointing at Wufei. Heero looked at me but I looked away and waited for them to leave. Quatre asked Heero if he could help him carry out Trowa. Heero nodded and they got Trowa out. I walked after them and closed the door. Then I walked over to my bathroom and got in the shower. After a few minutes..... I came out to find Wufei wide awake and looking around.   
He looked over at me and asked,"Where is everybody?"   
"They went home." "Oh." he said still looking at me. Then he realized I was standing there with my hair down dripping and naked.   
"You look like an angel standing there in the doorway." he said.   
"Oh I do cool." I said smiling.   
I went back into the bathroom dried off, got my chibi deathscythe boxers, turned off the light and walked over to my bed. Wufei was still sitting in the chair wide awake. I sat on my bed, "Wufei you look uncomfortable why don't you come over here." I said patting the bed.   
He gave a me a look *I don't think so I'm not that way*   
"Oh well stay there it wasn't like I was gonna get you into bed hopping for some action." "Daijoubu." he said getting up. He walked over and sat on the bed.   
"You should take off your clothes so you can be comfortable." I said as I laid on the bed. He stood up and started stripping down to his chibi Shenlong boxers. I moved over so he could slid under the covers.   
"What would happen if Heero came in and saw us like this." Wufei asked just lying there.   
"If he did do something I would just blow him off like I did today... don't worry and go to sleep." I said as I kissed his cheek.   
Wufei looked at me like, *What the hell*   
I hit my head, "Gomen." I laid back down and sighed.   
Wufei propped himself on his elbow, leaned down and kissed me. Then we got down and dirty. ( ^_^ woohoo!) ----- Duo   
*******************   
^Next day^ 

I woke up to a gun in my face and I was like, *Oh shit now what did I do* I sat up and thought *I know only one person known to stick a gun in your face Heero!*   
Then I looked at him like he was crazy or something. Then I looked over and saw Wufei tied up and saying some foul words.   
I looked back at Heero "Get the fucking gun out of my face or I'll grab it, shove it up your ass and fire it so I'll never have to deal with you anymore." I said angered to the point of really doing it.   
Heero took the gun out of my face. I got up, walked over to Wufei, bent down to untied him and then stood up helping Wufei up too. I grabbed him before he could run over to Heero and probably bang his face into the wall or something.   
"I saw you two doing it last night." Heero said looking at us.   
"So what do you care, I said trying to calm Wufei down, You tried to kill me the other night so just fuck off ok.... remember what I said until you get your head out of your ass and realize that I'm a person with feelings then maybe we can work something out... but until then get the fuck out of my apt." I said letting go Wufei so he could go to the bathroom.   
"I mean it." I said still looking at him.   
Heero just stood his ground and didn't make any hints about leaving. I got mad, I walked over to my kitchen, opened a drawer, and got the biggest knife I could get, closed it and walked back to the living room or to say my bedroom. I walked over to Heero and pointed the knife at his neck. Heero just stood there not moving an inch. So I took the knife away from his neck and finally said, "What do you want Heero?"   
"I want to know why you and Wufei were doing it." he asked with a sad look on his face.   
"Cause I wanted to damn it." I said putting the knife down on my table.   
"Was he good?" he asked with tone I had never heard before.   
I looked at him, "Yes." "Was he better then me?" he asked still the same tone. I sighed "No not better then you." Heero put the gun away, opened the door and walked out closing it behind him. I felt like crying and going after to him. So I just stood there and cried.   
Wufei came out of the bathroom in a towel, "Doushita Duo?"   
"Oh Wufei Heero's making me crazy."   
"How come?" he asked confused.   
"Cause he asked if you were better then him." I said still crying.   
"I know you said he's still the best." he said knowing about how Duo always said Heero was better then anybody.   
Wufei walked back into the bathroom got his clothes and then walked over to me.   
"Like you said before Duo, Wufei got dressed as he said the next thing, when he gets his head out of his ass and realizes your an actual human being with feelings then maybe he'll turn his attitude around and look at you as a person and not a puppet of his desires you know what I mean."   
"Wow Wufei you make it sound some much better." I said as I gave him a hug.   
He returned the hug gently. I let go and stood back. He smiled, lifted his hand and wiped away the tears. Then he leaned over and kissed my cheek then he whispered "Now I know why Heero like you some much." He leaned back, smiled, then walked to the door, opened it, walked out and then closed it. I stood there wide eyed and panting, *Does Heero like me cause its good sex?* When I finally got my shit together I walked over to the bathroom, *I'm taking a cold bath today* I got in the shower and washed up. Heero unlocked my door and slipped in. I got out of the shower, dried off and walked out with my towel around me. I looked up to see Heero standing in my room right next to my bed.   
I growled loudly "Why are you here?"   
"I wanted to see you again."   
"Bullshit." I said walking over to my dresser.   
I opened the drawer and got some clothes out. I stood up, went over to my bed and dropped my clothes on it. I stood there for a moment I wasn't gonna give Heero a chance to see me naked again so I got my clothes and walked to the bathroom. "Your still mad at me aren't you?"   
"Yes." I said angry that he had the guts to showed up.   
"Can't you give me another chance." he asked quietly.   
I whirled around and shouted, "Heero didn't I tell you I didn't want to see you until you get your attitude straight and right now I don't trust you and would you mind coming over here so I can slap you too."   
"Why not....um I don't think so?" he asked looking me.   
"If I did give you another chance and I did say "IF", and then all of a sudden you turn around and try to kill me again, right now I don't want to take that chance and another I don't trust you."   
Heero stood their his mind wondering *Trust... he doesn't trust me* Then he walked over to the door, "Then it will be a long time for me to get my attitude straight again." "Fine take all the time you need." I said walking into the bathroom and closed the door. Heero stood there for a while hopping to hear anything from the bathroom.   
"Oh Heero what happen to you I want the old Heero back the one that loved me." I cried.   
Heero looked away and thought *I'll try to get back to normal again* *************************************   
^A few hours later^ 

I was walking down to the park and saw Wufei. He was reading a book probably from the library. I walked over to him and stood behind him.   
"So whatcha reading?" I asked looking over his shoulder.   
"A book." he said as he looked up at me.   
"Well duh." I said as I walked around the bench and sat down. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I looked away and stared at the sky.   
"Ok what's wrong?" he said   
"Nothing." I said as I cont. to stare at the sky.   
"There is something wrong isn't there?" he asked closing his book and putting it away. "Ok if I tell you my problem with you be quiet." I said trying not to sound too rude. "Deal my friend." he said looking out at the park that they were in.   
"Well the problem is Heero." I said as I looked at him.   
He looked at me, "What's he done now?"   
"Well he's trying to get back with me."   
"Is that bad or good." he asked with an eyebrow raised.   
"What do you think.... he says he cares but I don't believe him."   
"Well if you don't want him can I have you?" he said looking at me with a smile on his face.   
I looked at him weird, "You want me..... you really want me?"   
He look at me still with that smile on his face,"Yes.", he said as he moved closer to me. "Well ok that's cool with me."   
When he finally moved over to where I was he gently grabbed my chin and started kissing me. We kissed for a good hour or two and like we didn't have care in the world.   
When Wufei pulled back he looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.   
"Hey lets go back to my place ok." I said as I stood and pulled him up with me.   
"Okie dokie.'' he said as we walked to my place. When we got there I opened the door and I gently pushed Wufei in. He grabbed me and gently pushed me on the bed. He just started stripping me and then stripped himself. He got on top of me and started kissing me. (and we all know where this is heading)   
*************************   
^Next Day^ 

Wufei woke me up and told me he had a mission and he would be back a.s.a.p.   
He kissed me goodbye, grabbed his stuff, and left. I looked away from the door, turned on my side and looked out the window.   
*******************   
^Flash back^ 

"Wow Quatre this view is great." I said in awe.   
"It is." he said as he stood beside me.   
"Yeah." I said still in awe.   
"Why don't we go back inside and have some treats?" he said as he stepped back.   
"No that's ok I'll stay out here and enjoy the view."   
"Ok well don't stay out to long the birds will start coming up here and they always do." he said as he walked back in the room.   
"Ok I'll be in later." I stood there just looking out at the ocean. I felt a hand on my shoulder when I turned around is was Heero.   
"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked as he took his hand away.   
"Just looking out at the ocean isn't it beautiful." I said as I look back at the ocean.   
"Yes it is and its peaceful too." he said as he looked at the ocean too. I stepped back, turned, and walked into the room.   
"Heero."   
"Coming."   
^End flashback^   
***************************   
^Reality^ 

I felt a cold metal object against my neck I turned around and looked straight at the gun. *Ah damn that fucking gun and that fucking pilot that carries it*   
I looked up at him and glared at him.   
"What the hell do you want?" I asked ready to kick some ass.   
"Why are you with Wufei?"   
"Cause I want to be with him." I said as I sat up.   
"And another thing put that fucking gun away."   
He put it away, "How come you keep avoiding me?"   
"I don't like you anymore that's why I keep avoiding you."   
He looked at me strange. I couldn't deal with this anymore, I laid on my bed then reached under it to find my gun. I sat up, checked it to see if I had bullets left it did, good.   
"What are you gonna do with that?"   
"This."   
I pointed it at him and fired. He fell to the ground with a thud. I blew the smoke away from the gun and laid back on my bed smiling evily.   
*****************   
^A couple days later^ 

I walked up to Heero's grave and just stood there. I bent down and put a lily on his grave. Then I stood up and walked away. *I'm not gonna cry* 

THE END! 

Sorry Rei but I had to kill Heero sooner or later or it would have drove me or Duo insane. So it was for the benefit of me and Duo. Sorry.   
  



End file.
